Stuck in the Middle
by mspolapotter
Summary: What if you had to choose between your best friend and the person who you know loves you, but can't say so because of duty? Would you choose the one who's always been there? Or will you wait? If you were Schuyler Van Alen, you'd find it hard too.
1. Chapter 1: Schuyler

So here's my first blue bloods fic. I haven't read Revelations yet (my mom won't let me buy anything hardbound) so this happens after Masquerade**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: _Schuyler_**

I drifted back to the memories of my childhood, remembering one time when I was lost. We were hiking then, I was stuck in the middle of the forest. I felt blind. I didn't know where to go, I didn't know what to do. I slumped down on the forest floor crying. I was alone.

I haven't cried that much until now. I was curled up in my bed, not having that sense of home that Cordelia's mansion had offered. Jack was just a few doors down. So near, yet so far. I'd rather be stuck in the middle of the forest than where I am now.

Besides being in this unfamiliar territory, I was stuck in the middle of an impossible love triangle. It's hard once you've found out that your best friend is actually in love with you, but it gets harder when you realize that you're also in love with him. And it's also hard to see the other person you're in love with everyday, and harder when he doesn't even acknowledge your presence just because it's what society calls for. It's hard when you know all this plus the fact that he loves you back.

Jack or Oliver?

Ever since I became a vampire, this is the only question I have no answer for.

Oliver's been around forever. Since that fateful day when I'd left my lunch back home. For years we were partners in crime, like siblings. Almost like twins. He's always been there to help me, to comfort me, to make me laugh, to . . . everything! He's the best friend a person could ever have. I'd found out about his real intentions, that he's a Conduit and was born to serve me. But behind that façade saying "protect and serve" lies the face of my best friend. The real Oliver Hazard-Perry. The person I could always count on. The guy who would never leave me no matter what.

And now, he's my human familiar, too.

Jack has always been there, too, but only as a person I knew because of his fame. I was honestly surprised to find out one night that he had known who I was.

And now . . . I'm madly in love with him.

Jack or Oliver?

The question remains unanswered, and maybe it will forever be. I'll live for a century not knowing the real answer. In the next cycle, Jack will be there again, but so will Mimi.

And Oliver . . . he'll be . . . gone . . .

I can't imagine a life without any of them

Jack or Oliver?

The question remains unanswered.

* * *

Click on next!


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Fun fact-the whole story took me about an hour to write

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Jack**_

I look over my shoulder and see my sister sleeping peacefully in the bed close to mine.

Madeleine Force, my twin, my best friend, my other half . . . and my soul mate.

I've recalled my memories and have found out that we were bonded forever. She was Azrael, the Angel of Death and I was Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction.

But besides Mimi, there is also Schuyler.

Schuyler Van Alen, daughter of Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted, Angel of the Light.

And now, I am torn.

For the first time in all my lives, I feel like I have to love Mimi, something which comes so naturally before.

I know I have to choose Mimi, I always have, but now it feels so different. This wasn't just an infatuation. I know I love Schuyler more than Mimi.

Of course, I love them both, but sometimes Mimi just goes way too far. I've confirmed with myself that I love Mimi only as my sister . . . it was never like that before.

And Schuyler . . . I have the need to always see her, to know that she is safe. Now, we live under the same roof, but I have to treat her as if she doesn't exist; that's what I'm supposed to do, to treat her like a wallflower.

I am stuck in the middle of a triangle, a triangle in which I know I will end up losing. In the end, I have to choose Mimi. In the end, I have to force myself to love her. In the end, somehow my heart will get used to it.

Schuyler or Mimi? True love or duty?

I know the answer to this question.

I am stuck in the middle of a triangle, and in the end I will not get what I want.


	3. Chapter 3: Oliver

Here's the actual final chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**Oliver**_

Here comes the black Town car. I wonder how she manages in there.

It's been a week since she was forced to live with the Forces. I wonder how he's coping.

Here comes Jack . . . then Mimi . . . and finally, Sky.

During the past months, our friendship's been changing . . . first as best friends, then into vampire to Conduit, then vampire to familiar. Now she knows I love her– No, wait, in-love with her— but so far, it's done nothing yet. It actually made our bond stronger.

The problem is . . . it's also made everything complicated. Sky as in-love with Jack and now, she's in-love with me, too. We're stuck in a ridiculous triangle where one of us would end up in tears. I know Sky's having a hard time, but no matter who she picks, I'll always be here.

That's what I'm here for, right? To protect and serve her, that's what Conduits are for. But can I help it if I fall in love with my best friend? After all, I'm still human, and a Red Blood at that.

Best friend or boyfriend?

The question's pressuring me every single day. I am her human familiar after all, naturally I feel drawn to her. She knows my feelings now and she's starting to have a thing for me, but do I dare abuse it? We've kissed, but does that mean we have to start dating, too?

Ah, she's seen me. I kiss her on the cheek as usual, but now, everything feels awkward. I think I'm abusing the feeling too much. I know she's just diverting her attention to prevent looking at Jack, but hey, we're friends with benefits, right?

Best friend or boyfriend?

It seems like she doesn't care as long as I'm her Ollie.

Best friend or boyfriend?

_Will that question never stop?!_

* * *

Okay, so that's it for my first blue bloods fanfic. This story happened right after Masquerade and a bit before Revelations.


End file.
